


Fighting for Freedom (Or how the Avengers Met their Match, Sorta)

by authorbooklover



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorbooklover/pseuds/authorbooklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pops?" the girl took a step forward only to fall unconscious on the floor face first.</p>
<p>"What the hell?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a fanfiction, let me know!

She ran through the clearing, hoping that she would be able to reach the portal in time. 

"Don't let her get to the portal, Harp. If she gets throught-" The Captain's voice cut through her comm.

Rolling her eyes she ran faster when she caught a blur of green ahead of her. Just as she reached the woodline, she felt the air charge of the tell-tale sign of magic. Swirling around she dove to the side to avoid the blast that was sent to her.

"You can't stop me child, this is meant to be!" The Enchantress screeched over her shoulder as she sprinted towards the growing portal.

Cursing silently, Harper forced her self up and bolted after Amora. "Reed! Keep that damn portal open, no matter if she get's through!"

"Are you insane? Harper if she gets through..."

"Then I go through with her!" Harper flinched when Amora sent another blast over her shoulder and it struck Harper in the side.

As she got nearer to the portal, the comm started to flicker in and out of life. Cackling, the Enchantress went through the portal.

"This is going to hurt." With a battle cry Harper jumped through after her, the last thing that she heard was Cap's voice shouting her name.

 

"Stark can you please explain to me why you think this would be okay?" Steve's voice cut through the haze that had begun to form over the engineers mind.

"Rogers, this is a brilliant plan think of all the things the team could achieve when this technology is up and running!" he clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Tony, I don't think we need a freeze ray." Bruce's voice was soft beside Steve's side.

"Well I think it's a badass idea-" Clint didn't get to finish his sentence as a blast of light engulfed the living room of Avenger's Tower.

Swaying in the middle of the living room was a young girl. Natasha tensed even more into a ready stance, something about this girl was off. 

"Who are you?" Steve flowed easily into his role as Captain America.

The girl's head jerked up to take in the scene around her. Sharp hazel eyes flowed seamlessly from one Avenger to the next, finally resting on Steve. Confusion graced her features.

"Pops?" she went to take a step forward, only to fall face first, unconscious before she hit the ground.

Silence rang out among the Tower.

"What the hell?" Clint lowered his gun sharing a disbelieving glance with the rest of the team


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well this is interesting..."
> 
> "Ya think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I will continue this for a little bit more.

The light shone through her eyelids, causing patterns and shapes to form. Shaking her head, she could feel the headache pounding at her temples.

"She's awake." A familiar voice said off to the side.

Harper's eyes snapped open looking to the person who had spoken. There leaning against the wall was Steve Rogers. The original Captain America. 

"Good maybe now the Legolas and the Spider can get some information out of her." Tony Stark spoke up from the other side of the room. Harper could tell that he was nursing what had to be a glass full of scotch.

Moving her head back she took in the rest of the Avengers team standing around her. From their expressions it looked as though they were prepared for anything.

"Give her some of your codes to the lab while you're at it Stark, Jesus." Clint moved from his space behind Harper to stand directly in front of her, bringing him close to Natasha. "So where are you from?"

Harper snorted when Natasha smacked him upside the head. Turning her cold gaze onto the Russian, Harper encountered an icy gaze. The two continued to stare at each other. Harper knew that she would be able to hold the gaze almost as long as the other woman just because she had learned from her.

"Enough Nat." Steve stepped into Harper's line of sight. "Why did you call me Pops? And who are you?"

Silence met his questions. If Harper knew one thing, it was that you do not tell anyone anything. Especially if those people are not to be trusted like the Avengers.

"Look Kiddo, you're not going anywhere until you talk. Even when you do talk you will be going to a really nice basement like cell over at SHIELD, so you might as well spill the beans. Right now I'm more curious as to how you got past JARVIS." Tony swirled his drink around the glass, curiously looking Harper over.

Harper blinked at his statement. "I was the only one to come through here? There was no one before me?"

"Holy shit it speaks." Clint muttered sarcastically.

Glaring at him, Harper moved around a little on the chair. Smirking she found what she was looking for, a weakness in the structure. Before any of the Avengers could move, she had flipped the chair over landing heavily on the back of it. Ignoring the pain in her wrist, she slammed herself down again, effectively shattering the chair. Standing up she took a look at the shocked faces of most of the team. Natasha and Clint both had their guns drawn, each looking eager to use them.

"Yea I speak, birdbrain." Moving slowly till her back hit the far wall, she tried to lean casually against it. Hoping that her nervousness about being in the same room as them wouldn't show. "I'll answer your questions later, right now I need to know if there was any other person or thing that showed up with me. Or preferably if there were any other energy signatures that matched mine that popped up anywhere around the city." 

This time silence met her.

"Come on guys, look I'll tell you something then you help me does that sound like a fair trade? Hmm?" She waggled her eyebrows at the team. Tony smirked into his glass at her antics. 

Cap looked around the room and then nodded his head at Harper. "I want one thing answered right now. Why did you call me Pops?"

Harper studied him for a few minutes. "Are you sure you want that answer Captain?" Steve hesitated before nodding his head.

Sighing Harper rubbed her temples where the headache had begun to intensify. "I'm...well...sorta...I mean like half...your...well...Jesus this is awkward..." Harper took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm your daughter...well...sorta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go, not sure how I feel about this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh Mr. Stark, it's good to see you again"

The sound of glass shattering turns all heads to the billionaire. Shuffling his feet he murmurs an apology and bolts from the room leaving behind 5 confused teammates and one knowing person. Taking a deep breath he heads for the elevator that will lead him to the lab. The girl said she was Steve's daughter and it didn't take a genius to figure out where the girl came from. Well technically it did. Tony had already had a suspicion that the girl wasn't from this time line whenever she had first called Steve Pops. She didn't look like she was 70 years old which could only mean two things. One she was frozen by some secret government organization or two she was from some future. With the way she was looking at Steve and the rest of the team he would bet a lot of money that it was the second option. 

But that meant that Steve had or would find himself a girl. That he would settle down with someone and create a family. Tony felt a tug in his chest that felt as though the long gone metal in his chest had moved. Squeezing his eyes shut he fell back against the elevator wall. Of course Steve would settle down with some girl. It wasn't a if Tony had any claim over Steve. Hell, half the time he knew Steve couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him. Why did this hurt so much? Was it knowing that Steve would be happy with someone other than Tony? Or was it jealously? His eyes snapped open at the last question that passed through his mind. Jealous? Why would he be jealous of Steve? A small voice in his head that sounded strangely like a mixture of Pepper and JARVIS told him that he already knew the answer to that. 

As the doors opened to the lab, Tony took a step forward only to be pulled up short. There in the middle of his workshop was a women dressed in green leaning over his workstation.

"Uh...not that I don't like surprises because believe me I love them on a good day, but how the hell are you down here?" He inched his way back towards the elevator doors, hoping by now that JARVIS had some how alerted the others.

The woman turned around slowly, her lips pulling into a vicious grin.

"Oh Mr. Stark, it is good to see you again."

 

Harper banged her head on the wall after Tony had left. She knew by the look on his face what he was thinking. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the look meant. Glancing around the room she smirked inwardly. Well technically, she thought, it did. Turning her focus back to the others in the room she almost laughed at the looks on Hawkeye's and the Captain's faces. Barton looked shocked as well as amused and Steve looked horrified. 

"You're his...daughter?" the Black Widow asked cautiously.

Harper simply gave a small nod towards her.

"Ho...how?" Steve stared wide eyed at her, causing her to shift around on her feet.

"Come on guys, your superheroes for Christ sake's shouldn't take you this long to figure it out. Never pegged you lot for a bunch of dumbasses. Well, maybe just you birdboy." She smirked towards Clint.

Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed them clean on his shirt. Shoving them back onto his face he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"You can't be suggesting what I think you are." Leveling her with an exasperated stare.

"Oh I am Brucey." 

The others looked between the two of them confused. Thor finally let out a loud laugh and clapped Harper on the back. She didn't even shift in her stance.

"This is the most joyous news that I have heard in a long time! You must tell us of your adventures in the future young one." He beamed at Harper.

"The future? As in the future future?" Clint continued to gaped at Thor.

"Why yes..." Turning to Harper he gave her an amused look. "Forgive our manners my new friend, we do not even know your name. I assume it ends in that of our Captain but it would get confusing to call you both by Rogers." He looked to her awaiting her answer.

Sighing she glanced at the open door that Tony had disappeared through. "It's Harper. My name is Harper." 

Thor nodded his head as if approving of the choice of name. Steve finally seemed to find his voice by the way he was glancing at Harper.

"You are from the future? And you're my daughter...do you, do you know your mother?" He flinched after he asked the question.

Harper grimaced at the question. She was hoping that this would be avoided for a while. Before she could answer however, she felt the spike of magic that could only be associated with one person. As she sprinted out the door towards the source. JARVIS sounded the emergency alarm, meaning something had happened in the workshop of Tony Stark. Harper cursed, knowing the others would be following her towards Amora and also knowing that her mere presence here could cause issues for her future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well I think this got even more awkward..."
> 
> "You think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Also, I don't know how i feel about this.

When Harper made it to the lab door, she could see Amora inside with Tony. The Enchantress hadn't seen her yet her sole focus was on the engineer. The sound of footsteps came from behind her.

"Don't. Stay outside this door and do not come in. She will just kill you other wise." Harper kept her voice low as she spoke to those behind her.

"Like hell I am. She could kill both of you." Steve stepped forward and stood beside her. Rolling her eyes, Harper motioned for him to follow her through the doors. The intake of breath behind her was from Bruce, glancing over her shoulder she motioned for him to keep a steady breathing pattern. The last thing they needed right now was the Hulk.

Grouching behind a lab table she could just pick up their conversation knowing the Captain could also hear.

"You know I pictured killing you in a place more intimate than this, maybe your bedroom." Amora purred.

"Sorry sweetheart but you're not really my type." Tony took a step back from the woman.

Smirking Amora inspected her fingernails. "Really? I thought you liked blondes? I mean you are attracted to the Captain aren't you? That's why you escaped down here because you couldn't deal with the fact that there is now physical evidence you will never have him belong to you."

Harper glanced over at the Captain to see his face drain of color. So that answers that question then. Tony and Steve had yet to act upon their feelings for each other. 

"You are insane lady, there is no way that I am attracted to Captain America, what am I five?" Tony's voice wavered for a split second before his usual bravado took its place. Harper closed her eyes and shook her head. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"What did you just call me you sniveling human? I am a Goddess among you mortals!" Amora's voice rose to a screech.

Time to move, thought Harper. With a deep breath she stood up from where her and Steve were crouched. Keeping her hand on his shoulder to hold him down she faced towards Amora. 

"Well this is awkward..." She smirked at the woman.

"Harper dear, I thought I killed you with that last blast." Amora shifted closer to Tony. 

"Nope just knocked the wind out of me. Thank god for Super Soldier Serum am I right?" She felt Steve stiffen underneath her hand.

"Such a mouth on you young lady. I wonder which parent you get it from?" Amora glanced over Harper's shoulder and then down her arm that disappeared behind the work table. "Well I see four of the useless Avengers of this time, so I am assuming that your wonderful father is the person hiding next to you. Are you scared Captain, having your daughter protect you again?" 

Steve shoved off Harper's hand and stood up to his full height next to her. "I am not scared." 

"Bad thing to say Pops." Harper shoved him over to the side as a blast of magic headed their way.

Springing back to her feet Harper charged at Amora knocking her on her back. "Get out of here both of you!" She yelped in pain when Amora sent a spell up at her, sending her flying through the air.

Tony reached for his bracelets that would call the Iron Man suit to him. Steve grabbed him around the middle before he could reach him and started to drag him to the door. 

"Let me go we can help her!" Tony struggled against the iron band across his waist.

"You can't Stark, you will get hurt, I have a better chance of helping her than you do." Steve had almost reached the door to the lab whenever Harper sailed through the air and crashed into the glass window shattering it.

"Oh will you two stop bickering already you two are useless." She staggered to her feet facing away from the heroes. 

"Why won't you stay down?" Amora's face was contorted into fury.

"Because bitch, I'm awesome." Harper's skin began to shimmer and morph into some form of metal. The team watched transfixed as a perfect replica of the Iron Man armor formed over her body. 

"You're Iron Man?" Clint asked in disbelief.

Amora screamed and sent a stronger blast of magic towards the now armored woman. Harper automatically brought up her hands and sent a repulsor blast towards the energy. The two met in the middle causing the women to be flung backwards away from the impact. Silence rang out over the workshop. Struggling to stand, the Avengers team waited for their eye to adjust to the smokey dimly lit workshop. A groan to their left brought their attention. Harper struggle to sit up, coughing she felt her faceplate lift up giving her a better view of the shocked faces in front of her.

"Well, agian, this is awkward..." She coughed even more. 

"Ya think?" Clint stared wide eyed at her.

"True...So yea...I'm not Iron Man. I'm Harper." In a swift movement, her suit retracted into her body and she gracefully got to her feet.

"But you have a suit of armor like mine." Tony stated dumbly.

Chuckling Harper kept her distance from them. "Yea you gave it to me. You all thought my real name was Harper?" 

"You said it was." Natasha finally spoke up.

"It's my code name that just stuck." 

"What is your real name then?" Steve asked cautiously.

Running a hand through her hair Harper cringed. "I don't think you will handle this well Pops, let it be."

"We have a right to know, if you want us to trust you, you need to start telling the truth." Bruce leveled her with a green tinged glare.

Harper stared at them all in silence. Closing her eyes in defeat, she took a deep breath before speaking. "Its...Sarah Maria Rogers-" She paused. Glancing between Steve and Tony, her eyes finally came to a rest on the billionaire, "Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might wrap this up soon I really don't know...thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How?"
> 
> "Long story, too long for right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just don't even know lol. Thank you to everyone!

Tony stood frozen staring at the young girl. It wasn't possible. Stealing a glance at Steve, he cringed when he saw the horrified expression on his face. 

"I'm not your father." Tony didn't even realize he had spoken until all the attention was on him. "You said Steve was your father, you can't be related to me."

Harper jerked back as if she had been slapped. Narrowing her eyes at him, she smiled sharply at him. "Oh believe me I am, and don't worry, I don't like it anymore than you do." Turning away from him to focus on Steve she slowly put her hand on his shoulder. "You okay Pops?" 

Steve shook his head. "He's your father also? Like did he adopt you or..." Steve trailed off, at a lost for words.

Harper shook her head grimly. "It's a long story, too long for the issues at hand right now. Plus I have a feeling if I tell you too much then it will screw up the time line that I am from. Believe it or not I do like my future." Turning to the rest of the team, she surveyed them. "Who you just saw was a woman named-"

"Amora." Thor spoke over her. Nodding his head her way he acknowledged what Harper had already suspected. "I know of her child. She is a great enchantress from Asgard. I thought her to be dead."

Harper snorted. "That's because your brother told you so and you will believe anything he says. Amora in this time is imprisoned deep inside the Earth. Her counterpart from my future is looking to release her. It cannot happen. If Amora frees herself, then you will be dealing with a huge problem."

"Didn't you come through with her? How the hell did you two end up here." Clint asked.

"Franklin Richards decided to try and one up his old man. He took the designs for a incomplete portal and tried to create it. Unfortunately at the time, Amora was monitoring all movement that one of us made. When she caught wind of the plans, she manipulated Richards mind to design a time portal instead of a interplanetary portal. By the time we realized it, it was too late and the portal was activated. Reed tried to close it but the only way for it to close was for an organism to pass through, I was lucky I jumped through in time after Amora or it would have closed on me."

Bruce rubbed between his eyes. "You mean to tell me that Reed Richards was able to get you here?" 

Shrugging, Harper smiled. "Believe me, I was just as shocked as you are."

"So now what do we do about Amora. We can't let her get anywhere near her counterpart from this time." Steve crossed his arms and looked around at his team, hoping some of them had answers. He was determinedly trying not to focus on the fact that he had a child with Tony. That would have to be addressed at another time. Every time the thought crossed his mind, he couldn't help but feel giddy and surprisingly content with the knowledge. He had known that his feelings towards the billionaire were not strictly platonic. But Tony never made it easy when they were alone to discuss what might be happening between them. Now that there was physical proof in the form of their daughter, he couldn't help but be anxious about how it all came about.

Harper nodded her head deep in thought. "There is someone that knows where Amora is imprisoned, but..." She glanced quickly between Bruce and Natasha. "It's not the ideal plan."

"You might as well tell us because I feel like you are the only one with any idea." Tony leveled her with a look.

Glaring at him, Harper motioned between him, Bruce and herself. "We are going to have to duplicate the plans Franklin came up with for the time portal." 

The Avengers team all let out exclamations against her idea.

Holding up her hand she waited for them to be silenced. "The only person that I know of that knows much about your past history is Kelly Banner." She turned to Bruce. "Your daughter from my time. She's a genius and a history nerd. If anyone can help us it's her. So I need her here. Plus, its looking like I'm going to need my team to help us."

"You want to bring my daughter here? You just said you were worried about screwing up the timeline with telling how you are both Cap's and Stark's child. Don't you think bringing more people back will mess it up even more?" Bruce asked her gently.

"Possibly yes, but I can't do this with just you six. I need more help. Anyways, it's possible that we can do something to make you all forget this ever happened." Harper said hopefully.

"Or you could rip a hole in space and time. Causing you and the future you know to no longer exist." Clint stated sarcastically.

Glaring at him Harper turned on her heal and moved deeper into the workshop, hoping Tony and Bruce would follow her. Clint had a point. If this screwed up and Amora was able to succeed, it would change everything. Shuddering Harper tried not to focus on the negative aspect. Right now she had bigger problems to focus on. She was going to have to not focus on the fact that she was working on this project with her father. Just treat him as if he was another lab worker at Stark Industries. She could do this, besides it couldn't be that bad, could it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think we need to have a long discussion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this will wrap up pretty soon, if my imagination doesn't get out of hand!

The three geniuses worked day and night on the reconstruction of the portal. Harper knew there were pieces that were missing and she hoped that those minor setbacks could be over looked for the moment. Working with Stark was the most difficult part. Every time she suggested a different algorithm, he would shoot her down. The tension between the two got to a breaking point whenever Bruce was forced to leave the lab before he lost his control.

"You need to do something about them." He stated to Steve as he entered the kitchen.

Steve glanced up at him from the book he was reading. "There is nothing that I can do, I feel like I'll just make it worse."

Clint clapped him on the shoulder. "You won't know until you try and maybe tackle one at a time. Start with Stark since you know him a little bit better than the girl."

Nodding his head, Steve set aside his book and headed towards the lab. When he reached the door he chuckled at the scene in front of him. Tony was sitting at the workbench with goggles pushed on top of his head, causing his hair to stand straight up. Harper was curled into a ball on the old sofa in the corner. The domestic scene caused something to unfurl in Steve's chest. He craved this. He wanted this future with every fiber in his being. He wanted a family, looking at Tony, Steve could feel the emotions for the billionaire swell in his chest. Hopefully Tony would see it the same way.

"Tony." Stark jumped at the sound of his name. Steve almost laughed again at the bewildered look that the engineer was wearing.

"Steve, what are you doing down here, the alarm didn't go off did it? The team isn't needed?" 

"No, I actually came down here to talk to you...well to talk to you about her." Steve nodded over to the sleeping girl on the couch.

Stark tensed. "There's nothing to talk about Steve."

"I think there is. The two of you seem to have an issue or some form of problem, and I think it will be beneficial for the both of you if you address it. She's your daughter Tony."

"No. She's not my daughter Rogers, she's yours." Tony pointed a wrench at Steve. "She calls you pops, you want to know what she's called me these past, what three days? Stark. That's it just my last name. No dad, father, or hell daddy-o. Nothing to indicate that she is my daughter. It seems that she might be mine biologically, but not mentally." Tony turned away from the Captain.

"How do you know she's yours biologically?" Steve moved around to the other side of the work bench, giving him access to look Tony directly in the eye.

"Bruce wanted to run some test, just to get ground on if we can trust her. The results came back 50, 45, and 5. She's 50% your's with the Super Solider Serum, 45% mine and then the 5% seems to be whatever that suit was. There's no denying that she's ours."

"Well you're half right." A voice sounded from the couch.

Jerking apart the two looked over at a very tired genius.

"Like I told you before it's a long story, so I've been thinking of a way to shorten it." Stretching Harper sighed whenever her back popped. "You'll want to sit down, I'm going to put the final touches on this machine while we talk." She gestured to the stools that stood at the workbench.

"So as you figured out, I am biologically your child. Here's how. The team was starting to settle down start families. You two," She pointed to the silent men with a wrench. Tony sucked in a breath, she looked like him. "I guess were getting jealous or whatever, so you decided to do a surrogate pregnancy. Using you're DNA Dad." She risked a glance at Stark. "But when the woman gave birth to the baby, she wanted to keep him for herself. Technically, the child was half her's. You agreed to co-parent the child with her."

"Why wouldn't I just set loose SI legal on her ass?" Tony crossed his arms.

Harper grunted as she turned a bolt. "Because the woman was Pepper Potts. You love her too much to ruin her life like that. Plus you knew deep down she would make a great mom." Harper paused and smiled serenely, clearly lost in thought. "She was wonderful. All through our childhood she was our rock. If anything happened on a mission and one of you were injured, she would bring cookies over." Shaking herself Harper set down the wrench. "Anyways, after the first child you wanted another, except this time you wanted one that was the both of you, not only one. Dad got it in his head that it would be a great idea to try his hand a genetics and create a child from a test bottle." Silence followed her sentence.

"I created you in a petri dish?" Tony whispered and shared a horrified glance with Steve.

"Yupp. Believe me you were proud of yourself too. So as I grew up, you always reminded me I was one of your greatest creations." Harper smiled sadly at him. "I don't hate you for my childhood Dad. I hate you for my adulthood. I hate you for pushing not only your legacy on me, but that of Captain America's. I hate you for drinking yourself to death after the death of Pepper, I hate you for breaking Pop's heart. I had two of the most loving parents in the world. We all did. You guys made sure that even though your childhoods sucked, ours never would." She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Why...why are you telling us this?" Tony choked out, his own tears falling down his cheeks. He felt Steve take hold of his hand on the workbench.

"Because I needed to say it." She lifted up her shirt, letting them see for the first time the arc reactor buried in her chest, the tank top underneath barely covered half of it. Reaching for the cables that lead to the machine. "Also if this kills me, I'll regret never telling you. Tell Andy when he get's here he owes me 50 bucks." With that Tony and Steve watched in frozen horror as their daughter used her reactor to power up the machine. The last thing they heard were her screams of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmmm.....sorry?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to kill her"
> 
> "Think she beat you to that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken a while to update been busy.

The first thing that Tony and Steve heard was the voices of the Avengers.

"Tony-"

"Cap come on."

"You two are idiot."

Struggling to sit up Steve took a look around the lab. It was destroyed. Natasha, Bruce and Clint were surrounding the both of them, Thor was kneeling over a prone figure.

"Harper." Steve went to shove the others out of the way but Tony beat him to it.

"Harper!" Tony was by her side within a few seconds. Cradling her head he felt around for a pulse. Before he could get feel it however, him and Thor were being jerked back from her.

Tony struggled for a few minutes before he realized what he was looking at. The person holding him looked almost exactly like Natasha yet her hair was more brown while the person holding Thor steady was clearly related to him. His muscles were almost the size of Thor's,yet his height wasn't as daunting. Three people were kneeling over Harper.

"God damnit Harps, wake up." The brunette shook her.

"I don't think she's going to wake up. Look at the Reactor Andy." The small woman placed her hand on the dead reactor.

"No, she owes me fifty bucks. Like hell she's dying." The man, Andy shook Harper again.

"Cap, I hate to say it but I think she is dead. Like dead dead this time." The sandy blond kept his focus on the other man.

"You say that again Barton, I will kill you myself with one of your arrows." 

"Now that is something I think I would like to see." A soft voice drew their attention.

All eyes looked down at the young girl that was struggling to stand up. When she was fully standing, she put most of her weight onto the brunette. "Let them go guys. Wouldn't want to screw up the future...well anymore than I already fucked it up." Harper motioned for the two holding Thor and Tony to move back. Once Tony was free he took a tentative step back, away from the woman.

"Harper, are you okay?" Steve came to stand beside Tony with the rest of the team at their backs.

"Holy shit." The man supporting Harper kept his gaze focused on the two leaders. "Pops, Dad? But." He looked down at Harper.

"Right I guess we should do introductions. Pop, Dad meet my older brother, Andrew Howard Stark." She smacked Andy's chest. "I owe him fifty bucks."

"I told you the arc reactor technology would work in a portal made by a Richards. You doubted my genius. High insult." The smirk on his face was purely Tony.

"Whatever, how are you holding up Banner?"

"I'm fi-"

"I wan't talking to you Bruce." Harper motioned to the small woman on at her side. "Bruce, Natasha meet your daughter Kelly Banner and her older sister Natalia." She pointed to the woman that had grabbed Tony.

"Pleasure." Kelly took off her glasses and cleaned them. "Harper, you know how much damage you've done to the universe right now?"

"Eh, so what at least I haven't caused a black hole, yet." She laughed along with the sandy blond that was standing next to Natalia.

"Barton meet your match, your son David." The man gave a mock salute towards Clint. Which Clint returned.

"Last but not-"

"Father, it is good to see you again. Mother sends her regards. My name is Bal." He bowed his head to Thor. Thor stood dumbfounded for a few seconds before returning the bow.

Silence rung out throughout the lab. Each team eyeing their counterparts. Finally Andy broke the silence.

"Where is Amora?"

Harper shrunk away from him and the others. "Well that's why I brought you guys threw..." She looked at Kelly.

"You don't know where she is at do you?" Kelly sighed.

"No I don't but i figured that you would know where she was buried all those years ago because you pay attention to what they said." Harper jerked her thumb to Thor and Bal.

"You lost the enchantress so you thought ripping another hole in time was a great idea? And you say you are smarter than me please. You are selfish." Andy scowled at Harper.

"Watch what your saying Stark, I can still kick your ass." She growled at him.

"Like to see you try Rogers." He took a step towards her bringing them toe to toe.

Scoffing Harper raised her eyebrow at Kelly.

"Stark men always like to show their no bite all bark."

Tony and the others were not expecting the shield that sent Harper flying into a wall. Andy was holding Captain America's shield. 

"You like to snark and hide, but we all know you just hide behind that armor because your scared." He blocked a repulsor blast just in time.

"ENOUGH!" Both superheroes looked over to Kelly. She had backed herself against the wall. "You all are pissing me off." She glanced around at the assembled crowd. Her brown eyes turning green.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Both Clint and David spoke at the same time.

"Kelly, calm down." Harper slowly approached her friend.

"Look what you've done now Rogers." 

"Me? You are the one who brought out the shield first Stark." 

"Stop it both of you, you are not helping her." Bruce said edging closer to Kelly. "I know it's difficult but you need to calm down. Breathe."

Kelly gave a choking sob. "You are not helping dad. She hates you." A violent shudder ran through her small frame.

"She?" Bruce looked to Harper for help.

"Kira. Kelly's Hulk. She hates anyone that she views as a threat to Kelly, you were a threat." Harper retracted her armor and stood close to Kelly.

"Kira. I know you can hear me to listen closely. If you come out right now, you will cause more damage than is necessary, save all of that rage for Amora alright? Because I promise you that you can have the first swing at her okay?" Harper motioned for Natalia.

Kelly gave a short laugh that turned into a groan. Natalia gently laid her arm across her shoulders. "Come on little sister, lets go upstairs. I'm sure that there is still something on tv that you haven't seen. I think at this time they had a showed called Ancient Aliens. Let's go laugh at it hmm?" She brushed back Kelly's hair. Steering her towards the stairs Natalia nodded to the others on the way out.

Tension settled among the others.

"There is a lot of things that need to be explained about our lives. There are some things that need to stay our secrets. Do we all agree that tomorrow we will discuss?" Bal spoke up before the others. When he had seen the agreement among those gathered he nodded his head. "Let us all sleep then. It looks as though some of you," He gave a sharp glance at Harper, "Have not slept in a long time. It has been a trying day for us all." Thor patted his shoulder in awe. 

"I agree with my son here, let us rest."

Harper and Andy shared a disgusted look with each other before Andy, David, and Bal all walked out of the lab.

Harper hung her head in her hands. Glancing at the original team she wiped her eyes. "The Asgardians are right. Get some sleep." With that she turned her back on the team. Leaving them all to wonder what had happened to cause a future where it seemed that their children had divided the team in half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, oh hey I'm going to put in a shameless plug here, I'm writing a book, like an actual book if any of you are interested in reading it let me know? I'll post it to my livejournal account if you are interested.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is nothing compared to home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is enjoying this story and for all of the support! If you enjoy reading about Steve and Tony, I do have another series going. It's called A Way With Words. Check it out if you want and thank you all so much!

It didn't take the Avengers long to realize that the hostility first experienced with their children was the norm for the young adults. Harper and Andy hardly spoke to each other except to compare (argue) calculations for the tracker. Kelly and David hardly spoke to each other unless Natalia had started the conversation for the two. Bal seemed to drift between the two groups, observing the interaction of the rest of the team. More often than not, Steve and Tony would have to step in before their children would kill themselves in a fight.

"Enough!! What is with you two?" Steve had an arm firmly around Harper's waist while Tony stood in front of Andy.

"Ask her! She is the one who always seems to have a grudge against me!" Andy pointed a finger at Harper.

"Oh please! I wouldn't try to kill you if you-" Harper slammed her jaw shut. Tension settled among the four.

"If he what?" Tony looked over his shoulder at his daughter.

"Nothing." Both answered at the same time. For once sharing a look that seemed to agree.

"No, what were you-" Steve was cut off by a loud ping.

Distangling herself from his arms, Harper moved towards the screen. "Call the Banners, we found her. I want Kelly to be ready to go within five minutes. The original Avengers will need to stay here." She turned to look at her brother.

"I agree with you on this one. It would be best if they stayed." Andy moved towards his shield, strapping it on to his back, he mock saluted Steve and left the lab.

"We can't stay here Harper. If you are going to fight Amora, she will have her counterpart from this time to back her up. It could be dangerous." Tony brushed a piece of hair out of Harper's eyes.

Sighing she moved away from her parents. Looking down at her hands, she willed the suit to come through.

"That's the point. If we die, well we die. If you die? Then we will never be born and the world will be a different place. You have trusted me this far, please just trust me for a little bit longer?" She pleaded with them, seeing them hesitate and nod, she gave a small smile and flew out of the lab. She already knew the chances of her and the others making it back were not in their favor.

 

Reaching the location given, Harper scanned for life, turning up with nothing. Sighing she reached for her communicator on the side of her helmet. Might as well tell the others to turn around she thought. A noise made her pause halfway. Holding her breath she turned around, there was nothing but whiteness of the freshly fallen snow.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a silky voice sounded behind her. Whipping around she fired a repulsor towards the voice. "Missed me." She felt a blow to the back of her head, then nothing.

 

"Harper come in. Harper report. Sarah! Goddamn it!" Andy threw his cowl down on the ground. When they had arrived to the location they expected to find Harper already there with Amora. What they found instead was nothing but the helmet of Harper's armor. 

"Cap! Over here!" Kelly waved Andy over to a cave entrance that wasn't but twenty yards away. "Look." She pointed into the darkness.

There was the rest of the armor. Dismantled as though someone ripped it off of Harper. Sighing he glanced at Bal. 

"Please tell me something good."

"Well there is traces of the Enchantress. However, I fear that she succeeded in freeing her past self from the tomb. They might have Harper." 

Andy hung his head. Even though he hated his sister at times, she was still his little sister. She knew the pain that he felt when they lost their father. She knew the pain of watching their pop slowly dissolve away into someone that neither of them recognized. She was his rock at the beginning, she still was the constant thing in his life that he could count on no matter what.

"We'll find her Cap. But right now I think we need to regroup. Get back to the others and figure something out." Barton spoke up from behind him.

Nodding Andy turned around and picked his cowl up off the ground. "You're right. But I just really hate to deal with my parents reactions about their only daughter being taken by a psychotic witch."

Snorting Barton slung an arm around his shoulders. "Ah come on man, it happens all the time. They just don't know that."

 

Harper struggled against the magical bonds that held her to the wall. She couldn't even call on Extremis. Whatever that bitch did completely destroyed the system. Banging her head off the wall, Harper closed her eyes. Andy was going to kill her for this.

"You might as well stop struggling dear. You are not going to get anywhere." Amora stepped out from the shadows. Grinning she looked to her right. Her past self came to stand beside her, smiling the same victory smile.

"What are you going to do Amora? Peel off my skin? Rip out my eyes? My tongue? Oh I know you are just going to blabber so long that I die of boredom, am I right?" Harper smirked at the women.

"You are in no position to taunt young child. You are going to help us." 

"Like hell I am." Harper growled. 

Both of them laughed. "Oh darling, you don't even know what we can do." The pair began approaching the trapped girl. "Together, we have enough magic to stop even the God of Lies. Together we can take the most sound mind, and turn them insane. Or in your case, into our little puppet."

Harper felt her blood run cold. Trying to press herself up against the wall as much as she could, she felt real fear for the first time in a long time. "Please...don't."

"By the time we are done with your mind, you won't know who you are or who you're family is. You will be our weapon. The perfect weapon against the Avengers." Both of them raised their hands, green light bleeding out across the space and surrounding Harper.

I'm sorry Dad, was her last thought before the green light completely enveloped her, erasing everything she had ever known.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not in Oz anymore Toto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A)I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, adulting has got in the way.  
> B) I'm almost done woot woot.

Tony was pacing the living room when Andy and the others arrived. He whipped around, expecting to see them bloody but still together. He quickly scanned the five present and felt his heart drop.

"Where's Harper?" 

Steve came rushing into the room with the other Avengers. Each one moving to their children to look them over. Steve kept his eyes locked on his son. "Where's your sister?"

Andy dropped his gaze from Steve's, he slowly shook his head. Tony felt as though the rug had been pulled underneath his feet, without even realizing it, he reached for Steve as he dropped to the ground. Steve caught him midway and pulled him close.

"What happened?" Steve tried to keep the shaking at bay. He needed to be strong. 

Andy stood frozen for a few seconds then flung his shield to the ground. 

"Amora got her, again. Goddamnit! This always fucking happens. She throws herself into this danger and then doesn't even expect us to get her out. Like what the hell?" He turned around and punched the wall, causing things on the shelf next to him fall off and shatter. "And you two! You, Dad hardly cared that she would show up from a mission three days after everyone else. If she had a broken bone guess who had to reset it? Pops! But after you died guess who had to take care of her? Me! Me, I took care of her whenever you two lacked on the job. God she has a death wish the size of Alaska and nobody, nobody on this fucking team has said anything about it!" His breathing became erratic. 

Kelly came to stand beside him, supporting him, "Breathe Andy, you need to breathe you know your asthma-"

"Screw my asthma! Screw being Captain America! God she was right, we should have walked away when we all had the chance. We should have told them no and then left. She wouldn't be like this. She wouldn't think-" His voice wavered as he leaned more heavily against Kelly.

Steve stood frozen along with the others. Each of their kids just bowed their head and kept their eyes trained to the ground.

"Bucky should have stayed Captain America. He was better at it than I was. I can't even protect my little sister. How the hell do I protect the world?" He looked at Steve, expecting him to have some answer.

Steve shook his head. "You can't protect everyone son. You just try your best to save those who need you first. Right now it seems as though your sister needs you the most." He looked at the others. "She has her armor. If it's anything like Tony's she should be okay for a while."

Bal shook his head. From the sack he was carrying, he emptied it's contents on the floor. The shattered remains of Harper's armor rang loud in the quiet living room. Tony let out a sob that had been trapped in his chest. He dug his hands into Steve's shirt for grounding. 

"No...No. She has to be okay." He looked up at Steve, tears threatening to spill over. 

Steve shushed him and stroked his hair. "She will be Tony. We'll find her."

"Sir, if I may interrupt. It's seems as though an energy signature that matches the Enchantress has just popped up in the middle of Central Park. There also seems to be signs that Miss Harper is with them." Jarvis calmly interjected.

Tony looked hopefully at Steve and Andy. Andy gave a quick nod and turned to the assembled super heroes. 

"Kelly, Bruce, stay here and offer coverage. If we need you listen for Code Green. Natalia, Natasha, I want you to keep a boundary whenever we get there, the Enchantress likes to summon friends that might reek havoc on the city. David, Clint, you two will be our eyes in the sky. Stay high and stay alert. Bal, Thor, bring the lightening if need be. Harper is not to be harmed in any of this got it?" The others nodded quickly and began to move to get ready to leave.

"What about us?" Tony had finally found his feet and was able to stand beside Steve.

Andy scowled at them. "I don't know if that will be a great idea if you two came."

"Like hell we're not. Listen here son, we may have screwed up in the future. We may have made mistakes after Pepper died, but we sure as hell are not going to sit on the side lines while your sister is in trouble. She is our daughter, we may not know her yet be we do love her." Steve stood toe to toe with Andy.

Andy glanced around Steve to Tony who was standing tall and nodding along with Steve's words. Sighing he held up his hands.

"Fine, but if you become an issue, I will have you off the battlefield."

"How will we become an issue?" Tony questioned.

Andy paused before answering. "Whenever Amora captures Harper, she loves to play games. Most of the time it's keep Harper suspended while we fight to free her. But once, when Harper was younger and you two were still superheroes, she messed with her head. She brainwashed her and made her forget who she was." he stopped and looked at the picture of Tony and Pepper on the wall. Touching it gently he stroked over Peppers image. "You all rushed out to save her and to stop her. Extremis and the Super Soldier Serum had just taken effect and she was almost indestructible. Mom, Pepper, was watching the news and saw it all. Before anyone could stop her, she suited up in the Rescue armor. It all happened so fast that nobody really knows what happen. One second Harper and Dad are fighting the next, Harper shoots a beam directly at Mom. The blast sent her into a building that collapsed on her. She died instantly apparently."

Tony and Steve shared a horrified look. 

"Harper never really recovered after that and clearly never did the two of you. She hates you Dad because she caused you to become the way that you were. She drove you to madness by killing Pepper. Then in reaction to that, she destroyed Pops spirit. Harper still hates anything that reminds her of that day, which includes me."

Andy turned to look at the two of them. Sorrow and heartbreak written over his features. "If Amora has Harper with her past self, then there is no telling what they could do to her, including her being wiped again. If anything happens this time, I'm not sure Harper will be able to live with herself. If something happens to one of you or hell the both of you, Harper might do something desperate to fix her mistakes. I need the two of you safe so that she will be safe from herself. Understood?"

Steve nodded while Tony continued to stare at the picture of him and Pepper.

Andy nodded and waved his hand. "Alrighty then, lets go stop a psycho bitch, and no I don't mean Harper. Well this time at least."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering continuing this but I'm up in the air about it.


End file.
